Love, what is that again ?
by Louise-san
Summary: What is it like when a demon discover love for the first time ? That Yaoi fanfiction will answer this question for you ! Enjoy !


William was sleeping. He had begin a new book few hours ago, but the topic was unfortunately not his favorite. Dantalion had indeed asked him to learn Hebrew, just so that he could ressemble Solomon a little more. It was evidently a joke of some kind to make his life at the school more entertaining… He was a demon after all !

So, here he was, the one who was bearing the soul of Solomon, the greatest king and the wisest of all, resting on his desk, his head on the open book.

But my story begins when the demon in question, Datalion, entered the library. He was alone, thing that was rare since he was always followed by his groupies. He didn't see William right away, and sat at one of the many tables that were disposed in a perfect symmetry.

When he looked in front of him, he saw the blond head of the one he respected. He had a moment of doubt and came closer of the table where William was resting. Then, he stopped to contemplate the magnificence of what God had done. For once, he thanked the Creator for making someone who had a face this balanced : the blond hair of William was covering his closed eyes, giving him a mysterious air. His mouth was opened and his light breath was caressing Dantalion's face. The demon was slowly getting near William's face, at a point where his forehead was touching William's. Then, realizing that he was invading the personal space of a mere human, he moved backward, an awkward sensation in his heart. Suddenly, he felt that someone was watching him. He stopped moving.

" What are you doing, Dantalion ? "

Dantalion turned his head. Sitry. Why him of all person ? He answered in a clumsy way:

" Nothing, really, I just wanted to see his face closer.

-You definitely were about to kiss him.

-Stop inventing stuff.

-I am not. But let me tell you that if you are trying to gain his favour by making him fall in love with you, it won't work. I'm the demon of lust after all.

-As I said, I wasn't…

-And may I recall you that you have a fiance…

-Hm? Me ? Who ? …. Oh…. You are speaking of Lamia ? She is nothing but the daughter of Astaroth. I'm not in love with her.

-So you are telling me that she isn't your fiance.

-I am quite surprise you haven't realize that yet.

-I am not too found of these things, you know, love... My speciality is more...physical."

Dantalion raised one of his brows. Sitry noticed it and changed the subject :

"But just to warn you, William is mine. Don't you dare try to steal him away from me.

-Are you feeling jealous ?

-I'm never jealous. "

Dantalion sighed, he knew any conversation with Sitry was hopeless, the demon of lust hated him, there wasn't any things to do to help that.

" I am returning to the common room, come, I don't want you to do anything weird.

-I do what I want to do. You aren't my master.

-But he is."

Sitry was pointing William.

"He is the only thing that is left of Solomon, so yes, he is my master, and yours too.

-He is a lot of things at the same time. It must be quite difficult, to be a human like him..."

Dantalion nodded but didn't answer.

« You love him, don't you. »

The sentence came out of the blue. Dantalion became red.

" Wha-… No, no… I do not.

-Liar.

-Well…

-That's what I thought. "

And Sitry left the room. Dantalion wasn't moving at all. Do I love him ? That's what he was asking himself. He never loved someone before, and certainly not a human…But, the feeling he had deeply buried in his heart, what was it ? He shacked his head.

" No, no, no I am not… "

He turned his head to see William that was still sleeping. He thought :

" Well, I can still give it a try, after all, he is asleep, isn't he… "

He moved forward and touched William's head. Then, he passed his hands on the cheeks of the one he liked and slowly pressed his lips against William's. It was good. Too good. He tried to get out of the kiss, out of embarrassment but an arm stopped him. William's. Dantalion was surprised. The arms of his beloved were now around his torso, and their lips were joined. They stayed a long time like that, in the arms of one another. Then, they parted. Dantalion was looking at a red William.

" It..it…it is not as it seems…I…I thought you…. "

Dantalion laughed :

" It seems like I really do love you after all. "

William became redder. Dantalion was smiling.

" I…I…

-No need to talk, it may alter my happiness.

-I…I love you. "

Dantalion's heart missed a beat. So that was it, love…. Such a wonderful emotion. He smiled and took the head of William between his palm.

" You aren't alone William. Not anymore. "

William didn't say a thing. He was just feeling good.

But every good moment has an end, and this magical moment ended when Isaac entered the library. Dantalion let William's head go, and looked at the ceiling. We never know, Isaac may haven't seen the scene.

"What were you two doing ?"

William answered :

"He was bothering me with this succession thing. Again.

-That sure is a tough choice you have here, I wouldn't know which of them I would have chosen..."

Dantalion was smiling inside : William sure didn't know how to lie. He was as red as a fresh tomato and his eyes were trying to avoid Isaac's look.

Finally, he said :

" I am going back to my room. I have to...study !

-Again ? What exactly are you studying ? We don't have any exams this week.

-I always study !

-Yes, I saw that..."

William went outside, forgetting his book. Dantalion picked it and watched the cover.

"Has he study this all along to please me ?", he thought.

He ran toward the library to catch up with William. Isaac shouted :

"Where are you going ? I still have a lot of questions about Hell that I need to know !"

Dantalion didn't respond and ran toward William, that just entered the empty dormitory, he pushed the door and grabbed William's shoulder. William turned is head only to receive another kiss on the lips. He had a little scream of surprise and then hugged the demon. The kiss intensified and both guys, human and demon felt on the nearest bed. William grunted and tried to push Dantalion away. But who can be stronger than a demon ? The thoughts were dancing in William's head.

"What ? Isn't it too soon ? I- I don't think I'm ready... Wait... Wait a second, what do you think your hand in on ? Wait wait !"

But of all Dantalion's powers, reading William's mind wasn't the most developed... So here they were, alone in the dormitory, Dantalion on top of William, on a total stranger's bed...

Dantalion hand grabbed the lower parts of William and started to massage them. William grunted in a passionate way. Dantalion's right hand was now in the pants of his beloved, the left one was rubbing William's chest. Dantalion stopped kissing William and watched at his face in a gentle way, while taking off his pants. William looked at the demon, a little frightened.

"It...it is my first time...I...I'm not sure if I...

-Don't worry, I know how to do it.

-Wait..Wha-"

What was he expecting, Dantalion was a demon after all, he was more than two thousand years old. So yes, he wasn't the first one... Like reading his thoughts, Dantalion said gently :

"You are the one and only that I loved this much. it's a promise."

And he entered inside William. At first, he grunted but then, everything became magic. The sensation and the pleasure became so good that it overcame William's fright.

When everything was over, William said while turning his back to Dantalion:

"I love you. I really do."

Dantalion smiled again and passed his arms around William. He put his head against William's back :

"I love you too."

They both smiled and William grabbed Dantalion's arm:

"Promise me you won't leave me...

-It's a promise."

* * *

**So... First fanfiction ever made ! ( I still think it is better than doing my math homework. You know, real life stuff...)**

** If you have any commentaries or anything else you want me to know, well the private messages will always be there ^^**


End file.
